Work in progress
by LuvsAdamo17
Summary: Romance between Marco and Dylan and a growing romance between Manny and Sean. Suck at summaries, so please R&R.This story is more about Marco and Dylan then Manny and Sean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Marco nervously bit his lower lip as he opened his locker, and pulled out the envelope. He knew what it was. It was another love letter from his admirer. He had been receiving them everyday for about a month and still has no idea who it was. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Dylan outing his books in his locker. Smiling to himself, as he felt his heart start to pound, he turned his attentions back to the letter. Quickly he opened it and started reading its contents.

_Hello my love,_

_As I watch you read these letters, I long for the day I'll hold you in my arms. I know that even now you still have no clue who I am. Don't worry it won't be long til I'll reveal myself to you._

_Until then my love_

He signed to himself as he folded the letter back up. Being so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Manny walk up and start talking to him. He and Manny had become pretty close since the whole "Degrassi Girl Gone Wild" incident a few months back, and had been spending a lot more time together since then.

"UM…Earth to Marco!" said Manny laughing.

"Huh…oh hey Manny." replied Marco startled by her sudden appearance.

"Wow that must have been some letter."

"Um, ya, you could say that".

"So have you figured out who this guy is yet?"

"No and it's driving me nuts."

"How long has it been now?"

"A month."

"Dang, no wonder you're losing it. Well it doesn't take a genius to know who you _hope _it is."

Marco just smiled and looked over his shoulder again. His heart pounded again faster and harder as he watched Dylan pull off his sweater. His heart literally skipped a beat as Dylan's shirt rose up half way, revealing his hard abs and part of his broad muscular chest. He had a light tan, no doubt from playing football with his friends. Marco had watch Dylan practice many times and had come to noticed he some how always seem to lose his shirt sometime during practice. Marco's could fill his body start to tease and was starting to get hard from his thoughts. Clearing his throat, and shaking the images from his mind, he turned back to Manny.

"Ya, but what if it's not him? What if it's someone else? I mean I don't want to hurt anyone but.."

"You don't want to date anyone else anyone either, right?"

"Right."

"Well get over it. I'm sorry if that's rude but I think it's time to move on." replied Manny angerly. "I don't mean you have to give up on Dylan necessarily, but don't rule out all other guys." "You know open up your heart a little." "In my opinion why wait if you don't have to." "Dylan's a great guy, but I think you've waited long enough. I mean take me for example, let's same some guy liked me, which is unlikely thanks to Peter showing that tape of me to every guy in the whole school." "But anyway that's not the point the point is whether he was my "true love" or not wouldn't change anything I'd give him a chance."

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't want to open my heart to other guys. I really don't mind waiting for Dylan. Manny I think I lo…."

"Did I hear my name?" interrupted a familiar voice from close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marco quickly turned to see Dylan walking toward them. For the 3rd time in like 10 minutes his heart began to pound. So hard this time he feared Dylan himself could hear it. Try as he might he couldn't control his breathing, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

"Uh, hey Dylan." "What are you doing?" Said Marco trying hard to hide the letter behind his back and praying to God that his voice wasn't to shaky.

"Well, I saw you standing over hear and thought I'd come say hello." said Dylan in a flirtatious tone.

Then Dylan smiled, one of those smiles that drove Marco crazy and he had the strangle feeling he knew that.

Marco was brought back to reality as he felt Dylan pull the letter from his hand.

"So what's this, you keeping secrets from me now?"

"Oh it's nothing really." replied Marco nervously trying to take the letter back, missing it completely.

"Really, cause it looks to me like someone has a fan." teased Dylan as he quickly scanned the letter.

"Any idea who he is?"

"None, and it's driving me crazy."

"Well don't worry." "It looks to me like this guy won't be able to hide his true identity from you much longer." "Let me now when he _reveals _himself to you."smiled Dylan handing Marco back the letter.

"Um..ok. I will."

Marco watched in disappointment as Dylan walked away.

"Marco?" "Marco, what's wrong" asked Manny. She could tell by his face he was upset and was concerned for her friend. As she placing her hand on his shoulder, she felt him sigh before starting to speak. She had come to realize he did that a lot when he really didn't want to talk about something, but new he had to.

"I'm just disappointed that all I swear."

"Forgive me for being a dunce but why?"

"Cause Dylan's not the one writing me."

"What are you physic now?

"No." 'I could tell by how he read the letter, his face..it showed no signs of familiarity.' 'It was like he was honestly reading it for the first time."

"Really?' 'Because to me it looked like he was pumping you for information, see what you knew." She smiled at Marco as she noticed his look of confusion." Let me explain."

"Please do."

"Ok, well if I like a guy, and I want to see how he feels about me, I start asking him all kinds of questions that tell me what I want, without letting him know how I feel.' 'Do you understand any of this?"

"Yes, except for what it has to do with Dylan."

"Marco you're hopeless. I'm just trying to tell you don't give up yet. Because if I'm right and I always am, Dylan likes you, whether he's the one writing you or not isn't the point. Just be patient."

"I hope your right, but thanks Manny I feel better now."

"It's nothing…really" replied Manny her voice trailing off as she watch Sean walk by and open his locker.

"Oh I recognize that look. You never told me you like Sean."

"Shhh….I don't think people in China heard you. Damn Marco sometimes you can be such a loud mouth I swear.

"I'm sorry but this is big news. When were you going to tell? Better yet _were_ you even going to tell me?"

"Yes of course I was going to tell you, it's just…. I don't think I'm the kind of girl Sean goes for. Why would he want the school tramp, when he could do so much better?" Just by the look in his eyes she new Marco was plotting something. "No Marco don't you ever think about it. I don't want you playing match maker with my love life, especially since you won't even do it for yourself."

"Ok, your lose, I mean it be easy for me to get you two together, Sean and I are good friends now."

"No! Marco No, look at me and promise you won't say a think to him. Promise me."

"Ok, I promise, but only because I'm such a nice guy." laughed Marco.

"Thanks"

"No prob, but you really should tell him, and here's your chance." Casually Manny turned around and looked at Sean.

"Hey Manny. Marco" Marco half waved and grunted a reply.

"H..Hi Sean. How are you? stuttered Manny.

"Fine. Um…Manny can I talk to you a minute? Alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Um…" replied Manny partially shocked.

"Listen I'm just gonna … I don't know… get lost." Half hurt by Sean's threatening yet begging glare. "I'll talk to you later and I'll expect details." teased Marco into Manny's ear as he quickly hugging her and left.

"So Sean you wanted to speak to me?"

"Um ya….. Damn I suck at this kind of stuff so I'm just going to tell you straight. Manny…I like you."

"Wh..What? You like _ME_?"

"Ya." replied Sean as he ran his hand gently down her cheek. Manny smiled as he ran his thumb across her lip. She then felt his warm soft lips kissed her cheek as he moved toward her lips. The warmth of his kiss made her feel like she had just been hit by lightening. When they broke a wave of mix emotions hit her. As she snapped back to earth and saw him walking away she felt a note in her pocket and knew he'd be back

That night Marco couldn't help but wonder what had happened after he had left. He called her three times before giving up and letting his mind wonder to his own problems. He thought hard about what Dylan had said as he pulled a stack of letters out of his desk. As he finished rereading then one by one he sat them on the bed. After he finished the last letter he laid his head back on his headboard and sighed. He felt overwhelming confusion toward the guy writing the letters, who ever he was. Marco's mind was being bombarded by questions, but two kept coming to mind. "Do I love this guy?" "What about my feelings for Dylan, are they real or just my hormones getting the better of me?"

His thoughts were cut short when he saw someone enter his room. He quickly threw his blanket over the letters and looked up.

"Hi Ma" replied Marco as he sighed in relief. "I thought you were Pa."

"I can see that. So any leads on your mystery man?"

"No, but he said it won't be long until he reveals himself…so."

"Well son that's great. Oh, the reason I came in here is to tell you your father is on his way home so I'd advise you put those away."

"Ok Ma. Wait…how did you know I was.."

"Easy" interrupted Mrs. Del Rossi. "Everyday you come home and read those letters, searching for some clue to who wrote them. Son a monkey would know your schedule. Anyway dinner will be ready in 10.

"Kay Ma. I'm almost done here."

Dinner went on without a hitch as the family talked about their days and went there separate ways. Marco could hear his parents talking in the kitchen as he changed into his pajama bottoms. He knew he should have stayed and helped with the dishes, but had other things on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Manny found a very tired Marco leaning against her locker. As she approached she realized he was sleep.

"Marco?" replied Manny gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm…oh sorry Manny." mumbled Marco moving over and leaned on his own locker.

"Are you ok, you look like shit?"

"Oh thanks that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Who ever said guy aren't bitchy, never knew me."

"Why are you so tired or do I not wanna know?"

"I only got like an hour of sleep last night. First I was up thinking about the letters and then I was _up_ thinking about Dylan…"

"Ok, stop, right there. That would fall in the "I don't wanna know" category." laughed Manny.

Marco just stared at her for a minute then laughed with her." Sorry I'm so tired even my sense of humor is dead, but on to more important things. What happened between you and Sean? And why didn't you call me back I left three messages?"

"Ok, slow down Mr. Twenty Questions. I didn't call because I was at Emma's last night. And if you must know, he told me he liked me and…he _kissed_ me."

This news instantly awoke Marco. "That's great, but of course you know I hate you, right." laughed Marco hugging her.

"Why, because I know my crush likes me, and you don't even know who yours is?" teased Manny laughing.

"No because the price of eggs in China just increased, of course because of that. Replied Marco giving her the best "don't make me hurt you" look he could before breaking down and laughing with her.

"Crap" replied Marco looking at his watch. "Class starts in like five minutes."

"I'd better go then my class is at the other end of the hall. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No you go ahead. I've got to get my books first. I was so tired when I got here I didn't even put my jacket and bag away.

"Okay, later"

Marco then opened his locker and started collecting his books for class. As he pulled the last one out a white envelope fell out and hit the floor. Marco smiled to himself as he picked up the envelope and immediately opened it.

_Hello again my love,_

_This will be my last letter, because I can't handle watching you from afar anymore. I want you to know who I am. Meet me at the Dot tonight at 9. Sit in the back corner. Don't look for me I'll come to you._

As he folded the letter and put it backin the envelope he couldn't help but sigh. Then his nerves set in and his mind raced with questions. _Wait meet…tonight. What will wear? What will I say? What if I don't like, better yet what if I do? I've been wanting to meet this guy, but now that I'm going to it seems so sudden. _After stressing out a little longer Marco pulled himself together and went to class.

The rest of the day and afternoon went by slowly for Marco, but it was finally time to go to the Dot. He had chosen a pair of jeans that were tight in all the right areas and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms and was also tight on his chest and abs. He arrived at the Dot five minutes early hoping he could catch a glimpse of his mystery man as he entered. As he walked to the back table he looked around and noticed that the Dot was packed. _He must have planned this; I can't even see the door much less who enters it._ thought Marco sitting down. A shadow come over him as he looked at his watch fidgeting.

"I'm not late am I?" replied a deep voice as Marco looked up and stared in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Uh…..no you're right on time. You're my admirer?"

"Ya, you sound disappointed."

"Try shocked."

"Thank god I hate to know I'm not the guy you hoped I'd be."

"No actually Dylan I was afraid it wasn't you. Um…can you maybe...sit down? I'm getting a cramp in my neck from looking up."

"Well we can't have that can we." flirted Dylan sitting down. The two ate and soon got so wrapped up in small talk that two hours had passed in what felt like a matter of minutes. The once full room was now empty as the staff started cleaning.

"Marco, I think they want us to leave, they closed 10 minutes ago."

"Ya besides it's a fairly long walk to my house. I didn't mind earlier, because I was trying to calm my nerves, but now it's going to be brutal without that extra adrenaline."

"You know I could take you home."

"Really you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. Get in"

Marco watched Dylan walk around to the driver's side as he sat in the car. Marco's heart did a back flip in his chest as Dylan smiled at him and started the car. All the sudden the silent car was flooded with the sound of loud yet familiar music.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." cringed Dylan reaching to turn it off.

"No it's fine." replied Marco grabbing Dylan's hand and holding it a little longer than necessary.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I like this CD." answered Marco as it dawned on him who it was.

"Ok…..wait you like Michael Bolton?"

"Ya he's awesome. He's been my…role model in a way since I came out. His song "When I'm Back on my Feet Again" has been my theme song since I got bashed. "Oh my god, could I sound more gay." laughed Marco at his girlish tone.

"I know what you mean, about that song, I feel the same way. And no you couldn't sound any gayer if you tried, but I wouldn't have you any other way." teased Dylan kissing Marco quickly on the lips before backing out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long for Marco to start singing along to one of his favorite songs," Love Cuts Deep". Dylan watched Marco out of the corner of his eye in fascination. His heart was pounding harder than it had before._ If fate wasn't on my side would I be here tonight…with him… the love of my life?_ thought Dylan as he saw Marco lean over and kiss his cheek. Dylan stifled a moan as he felt Marco warm soft lips. Dylan snapped back to reality as he felt Marco's hand rub down his chest in movement to the music. The lower he went the more erotic things got. When he finally got to Dylan's hot spot he realized they had been sitting in his driveway for quite a while, and decided he'd leave Dylan begging more. As he got out of the car he felt the need to say "I love you", but decided to just keep walking.

Later that night Dylan held Marco's jacket and thought he call him and let him now he had it. As the phone rang Dylan held the jacket close to his nose smelling the scent that was Marco and he thought that time was standing still.

"Hello?" replied the

"Hi my beautiful beast. You I found your jacket in my car, you must have left it."

"Ok thanks, I've been lookin for that."

"Well I can bring it to you, if you like."

"Ya thanks that very sweet of you, beside no one's home and I'm kinda lonely."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye my love"

"10 minutes! Damn I got to get ready….fast."

As Marco finished getting his room ready, he heard the bell. "Just a minute" yelled Marco down the hall as he pushed play on his cd player that he had just finished programming. After the intro to his favorite song began to play, he opened the door. Marco's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Dylan dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tight blue sweater that brought out his eyes as well as his muscular chest. Marco felt himself getting hard and knew he was entering dangerous territory that he'd have to explore later.

"Come in." said Marco moving out of the doorway.

"Thanks, um… here's your jacket." Replied Dylan handing Marco the jacket he had previously had thrown over his shoulder. As he put away the jacket he realized something very odd.

"Wait… I didn't wear a jacket tonight… so how did you really get it?"

"Damn I was hoping you weren't as smart as you are sexy." Replied Dylan looking Marco up and down, seeing he was wearing the same tight jeans that had driven him wild earlier and a white see through button up shirt with nothing underneath. Dylan sighed before continuing. "I took it out of your locker earlier today, that way it gave me an excuse to come back."

"Oh that's sweet in a stalker sort of way." teased Marco placing a hand on Dylan's muscular chest. Marco gave Dylan the tour of his house than nervously took Dylan's hand and lead him back to his room.

"We'll be more comfortable in here." said Marco looking into Dylan's confused and equally as nervous eyes. Dylan's nerves faded as he looked around the candlelight room and heard a song from the same CD in his car coming to an end.

Dylan turned and held out his hand to Marco as the intro to "Soul Provider", the song he new in his heart was perfect to show Marco his intentions for them, began to play. "Dance with me…please."

Marco smiled as he took Dylan's hand and let him lead him to the middle of the room Dylan released Marco's hand and put his arms around his waist, pulling Marco toward him. Marco pressed his arms firmly against Dylan's back, pulling him even closer, as he laid his head on Dylan's shoulder and chest. As Dylan laid his head against, Marco closed his eyes and listened as he heard Dylan's deep voice begin to sing.

Talk about love, talk about trust  
Talkin' 'bout forever baby  
When I'm talkin' 'bout us  
I give you my word, stick to my guns  
Believe when I tell ya baby  
That we've just begun  
You don't understand, no  
The full intent of my plan  
I wanna be your soul provider  
I wanna stay that way  
For the longest time  
I wanna be, your soul provider  
Just say you'll let me  
And darlin' I will..I will  
I know you've been hurt, I know you're love shy  
You don't have to say it baby  
It's gonna take some time  
Ya got my heart, in the palm of your hand  
Swear it's gonna stay there baby  
Give me half a chance  
You don't understand, no  
The full intent of my plan

I wanna be your soul provider  
I wanna stay that way  
For the longest time  
I wanna be, your soul provider  
Just say you'll let me  
And darlin' I will  
I've been waitin' for a long time for somebody like you  
To give my love, all my love day and night baby  
Just say you'll…be mine for…the rest of your life  
Baby I'll show you why..

Marco's heart was pounding so hard he couldn't take it anymore. Marco looked up at Dylan and kissed him cutting him off. As the song came to an end, the two kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming exploring new territories. Marco finally allowed Dylan's tongue to win as he felt Dylan unbutton his shirt and rub his chest. The sound of Marco moaning was driving Dylan crazy. Finally the two broke panting and sucking in much needed air. Marco watched lustfully as Dylan pulled off his sweater and in turned dropped his already unbuttoned shirt to the floor. Dylan ran his hand gentle down Marco's chest and abs as he in to kiss him again. Marco instantly allowed Dylan's tongue dominance as he moved backward toward the bed allowing himself to lose his balance and fall back taking Dylan with him. Dylan could feel Marco's erection against his as he laid on top of him. Just the touch of Marco's hot lips of his made him want more. As they kiss passionately Dylan moved his hips above Marco's causing friction. Panting Marco laid his head back and allowed a low moan escape his lips. Dylan's movements were soon matched by Marco making the friction more intense. Marco gasped in ecstasy as Dylan gently bit and sucked on his shoulder. By this time Dylan's body ached to touch Marco's. As he reached for the button of Marco's pants, he looked at Marco for permission. Marco nodded his approval and kissed Dylan again only to have him pull away. Marco stared at Dylan is confusion as he stood and pulled Marco by his legs to the edge of the bed, giving Dylan better access to Marco's jeans. In a matter of seconds he had them unbuttoned and were sliding them down reveal Marco in all his glory. Marco propped himself up as Dylan stared at his long hard tool.

"I think I'm at a clothing disadvantage what about you?" asked Marco lustfully as he began to undo Dylan's pants and let them fall to the floor, and it did the same with his boxers. Marco stared in amazement at the statue like body before him, but was snapped out of his trance as Dylan rubbed his hands up Marco's thighs. Marco reached up around Dylan's neck and pulled him down on top of him again, kissing him forcefully. The touch of Marco's bare skin against his made him want him even more Marco moaned loudly into Dylan's mouth as he began to humping him, causing him to start humping Dylan in return. Dylan then rolled over pulling Marco on top on him. As continued to hump Marco faster he reached around and entered one finger into Marco's tight ass moving in and out slowly making sure he hit Marco's pressure point.

"Oh my god…please..don't stop..mmm" moaned Marco still grinding his painfully erected tool against Dylan's as he felt the pressure build. "I'm gonna come" panted Marco begging Dylan to help him. Dylan in response sped up his movement both in front and in behind. Dylan continued to repeatedly hit Marco's sweet as he fingered him harder.

"OH…mmmm, yes….oh God Dylan" moaned Marco as he came all over Dylan, causing Dylan's body to explode as he came as well.

After they both finished, Dylan slide Marco beside his holding him close. "I love you."

In shock Marco looked up into Dylan deep blue eyes and smiled, "I love you too." With that Dylan kissed Marco gently on the lips, stood and went into the adjoining bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he returned with a warm wet rag to clean Marco with. Gently Dylan wiped off Marco's abs, thighs and lastly his crotch. All the attention was making Marco begin to get hard again.

"Something tells me you're ready for round two." smiled Dylan evilly. "Maybe this time we could do it a different way…but we don't have to go all the way if you're not ready." added Dylan at Marco's nervous face.

"Thanks Dylan, I do love you, but I'm not ready for that."

"And I love you so let's take it slow let things happen naturally, that way when it does happen we know we're both ready."

"I'd like that thanks" replied Marco kissing Dylan again, only to have their moment ruined by Dylan's cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Dylan where are you?" It's two AM and mom and dad are pissed."

"Paige this isn't a good time…I'm at Marco. Cover for me…please?

"Oh….believe me if I could I would Hun, but I can't they already know you're not home. Actually they told me to call you and tell you to come home **_now._**

"Ok tell the firing squad I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"OK, I will and Dyl I'm _really _sorry."

"Don't you even worry bout it. See you at home."

"OK, bye."

"Bye" replied Dylan looking at Marco as he hung up and started picking up his cloths.

After putting back on his boxers and jeans he walked over and sat by Marco on the bed. "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

"I heard. Don't worry about it."

"You sure I kinda feel mean leaving you like this."

"What after one hot make out session, and the beginning of another one that would probably had been just as hot?"

"No, horny as hell, but that's a good reason too." smiled Dylan leaning down and kissing Marco quickly.

"Oh that no problem I can manage…trust me."

"I'm sure you can, but I wanted to help." pouted Dylan putting on his sweater.

"Don't worry...you will." winked Marco kissing him again.

"Well, I better go before I say to hell with it and stay, then get killed tomorrow morning when I get home."

"Ya, but what a way to go." teased Marco

"No arguments there, but if I'm killed how could I see you again?

"Good point." replied Marco quickly throwing on his robe and showing Dylan out, giving him a quick kiss before closing the door and going back to bed.

After returning to his room Marco removed his robe and got back into bed. The erection he had from the events that had happened earlier was so intense he had to do something. The thought of Dylan standing before him naked reentered his mind as he wrapped his hand around his erection. Marco moaned out loud as he closed his eyes and imagined Dylan's strong hand pumping him. Marco pumped harder and faster as the tension built up. "MMMMM….ya Dylan…like that…..mmmm..oh my god Dylan." moaned Marco as he came all over his own hand. After cleaning himself off, he put on a pair of pajapa bottoms and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Manny walked into school and quickly went to her locker. She was dying to talk to Marco bout his date the night before, but who she saw at her locker was a good yet shocking surprise.

"Sean, Hi. How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"I'm good thanks"

"No prob, so hey I've got a question for you. How bout you and me go out for Chinese tonight and then see where things go from there?" asked Sean.

"Sure sounds great"

"Cool I'll pick you up at 7:00"

"Ok, see you then" Smiled Manny as she watched him leave. Her thoughts of her impending date were cut short as Marco ran up and hugged her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"Let me guess…good date?" teased Manny as Marco put her down.

"Oh my God the best." replied Marco still in a daze.

"Really tell me everything about it and don't leave anything out"

"Ok…wow man where to begin" thought Marco out loud."

"How bout you start by telling me who the fuck he is."

"Did Manny Santos just cuss at me?" replied Marco pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry I just **really** wanna know."

"Oh, wait wasn't that Sean I saw leaving just now? How are things going between you two so far?"

"Don't you dare try and change the subject on me Del Rossi. Now tell me who he is, begged Manny.

It was all Marco could do not to laugh as he answered her. "Fine you win. You were right it was Dylan, but that's all I'm gonna tell you cuz I'm not the kind of guy who kisses and tells."

"Good thing for me your eyes are talking more than enough for you" smirked Manny," and you know what they are saying?"

"What?" asked Marco crossing his arms.

"That you did a lot more than kiss"

"No I didn't" replied Marco starting to blush.

"You always were a bad liar. Now spill it"

"Ok fine, we messed around a little, but nothing big. Paige called."

"Isn't just like Paige to have impeccable timing?"

"I'm glad she called…actually." I mean as much as I do love him I'm a virgin and I'm just not ready."

"I see. Well as much as I love talking bout your non-existent sex life, can we change the subject now?"

"Sure so what did Sean want?"

"Oh he asked me out for Chinese"

"That sounds promising, looks like this day is looking up for both of us."

"Yep and your days bout to get even better." smiled Manny as she glanced behind him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Lover boy's here" replied Manny as a pair of arms snaked their way around Marco's waist.

"Lover boy, huh? When do I get the live up to that title? asked Dylan as he playfully kissed, nipped and sucked on Marco's neck.

"Sooner than you think if you don't cut it out." moaned Marco Kissing Dylan quickly on the lips.

"Um guys…hi I'm still here."

"Sorry Manny. This must be awkward for you." replied Marco.

"No not so much, but your boy on boy pda is against the CoC.

"Manny for once you have a good point." teased Dylan.

"Ha Ha very funny Dyl. Marco we better get to class," said Manny walking off

"Ya I know. I'll talk to Dyl." replied Marco about to follow Manny.

"Ok, bye you're mot going anywhere without kissing me goodbye."

"Ok, if I have to." teased Marco smiling as he stood on his tip toes and kissed him. As the two broke, Dylan pulled Marco into his arms and hugged him" Meet me in the music room after school, I'm ready to earn my nickname. whispered Dylan into Marco's ear as he released him.

Marco nodded and smiled as he walked to class. Even though Marco was excited and couldn't wait for the day to end he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long college has been real hectic. Let me know what u think.


End file.
